Episode 1155 (10 July 1995)
Synopsis Peggy tries to get an explanation from Grant, Nigel decides he needs legal advice and Pat returns from her holiday to find that everything has changed. Michelle is hanging around looking miserable (though how anyone can tell the difference is beyond me). She passes Grant in the street and gives him a foul look, which is returned. Peggy keeps on asking Grant if he's OK, he refuses to discuss it, and she goes to see Phil, makes various rude comments about Sharon being a cow and how she can't believe that Grant would have left her and the pub for Sharon. She says that if Sharon ever comes back to the country she'll make her wish she'd never been born (or some other rather pathetic empty threat). Grant happens to come up behind her at the time, so he goes away again. She asks Phil to talk to Grant, and he does, he also asks him if he's OK, Grant says it's all over and Sharon made the right decision and he wants to get on with his life now. Pat returns with Roy - they sent a card but it obviously didn't get there in time, as David and Barry are both caught unawares. They pretend that they haven't been in contact during the time the parents were away, so obviously have been up to no good. David and Ricky have left the house a mess, so David warns Pat of this. She sees Nigel in the shop and makes a comment about Debbie, so Nigel has to tell her. She finds a letter from Sharon telling her what's happened and she's surprised. She finds Bianca's earring in her bed, and goes to see Ricky in the arches, dangles it over him while he's under a car. He says "I hope you made the bed" assuming it was Bianca, and is embarrassed when he sees Pat. She asks who's it is and he tells her that he and Bianca love each other. She says she's happy for him, but he will have to stop using her bed now she's back. David calls Barry and they have a quick discussion, Barry comes to pick up Roy, Roy goes home and Barry makes some comment about Roy getting what he wanted with Pat while they were away, implying sex. Roy goes bonkers and tells Barry that he must never ever talk about Pat like that again or he will be thrown out of the house. Barry apologises, surprised! Pat goes to chat to Kathy and tells her all about it. She says Roy was really wonderful and spent all the time courting her. Janine had a great time too. Nigel sees Grant in the playground and asks him how he is feeling. Grant says no-one else has asked him that, but doesn't answer. He asks after Clare who wants to talk about Debbie but Nigel doesn't. Nigel goes to a solicitor and gets a court order to allow him to keep Clare for now, until the judge adjudicates over who shall have custody. (The solicitor is Scottish too - they seem to be overrunning the East End!) Ruth tells Mark that they have a medical appointment soon, so will celebrate, also she got a 300 quid a year pay rise. Mark is suitably unimpressed, saying it will mean practically nothing to their saving for a house, but Ruth says what with Michelle's savings too, it will all help. (Unless they waste several grand having a baby of course, I can't imagine how they expect to be able to afford that if they're strapped for cash) Steve can't get his money back for the holiday so has to find 4 people to share with him and Winston. He asks Sanjay who is keen, though Mark says that Gita won't let him. Sanjay says if I say I'm going, then she can't do anything to stop me, and Mark says "do you want to bet". They have a tenner on it. Later Steve nearly lets the cat out of the bag with Gita, but Mark shuts him up, saying that Sanjay hasn't mentioned it to her yet. Sanjay has a quick go, trying to say how well Pat looks, and Gita says yea, alright for some, but who'd run the stall. So not much joy for Sanjay there. Ian gets a photo which Tiffany took of the quiz night and has it framed!! He's very keen and says how great a team they, he Cindy and David, were. Cindy is irritated by it and hates the photo. Peggy also finds Tiffany's photos and gets out one of Grant and Sharon and tears it up viciously. Michelle sees Pat in the café and they talk about Sharon. Kathy butts in, saying she got what she deserved and she hopes she never comes back. Michelle points out that it takes two, which shuts Kathy up. Pat and Michelle sympathise, and Pat says Sharon was her friend too. Michelle whines on a bit, and goes out, happening to see Grant across the square. She goes up to him and says "I hope you're happy now". He is a bit taken aback (it seems to be the most inappropriate comment I must say), and doesn't really say much. Michelle keeps on bitching about how she has lost her best friend, Grant says hmmph, I've lost my WIFE. Michelle says he should have thought of that before, and Grant gets cross. He says that she and her mother make him sick, he saw them watching like a couple of Harpies in the Vic. He says "I hope you get married, Michelle, and you're really happy, and having a wonderful time, and when you are, I'll be there to tear it apart just like you did for me and Sharon Credits Main cast *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ross Kemp as Grant *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Sid Owen as Ricky *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Mark Monero as Steve *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Bernard Gallagher as George Dickens *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Ulric Browne as Winston Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes